Wait
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: The silence of longing is hard to suppress. As time passes by that longing only grows. Patience fades into desperation and fear. How long will one wait and for what reason? What could possibly be worth so much heart ache?


Wait

Behind a majestic waterfall, in the Zoran kingdom, is a young aquatic princess. Her name is Ruto. She isn't a typical princess by any means. Her tomboyish nature and recklessness makes her stand out from other royalty. She, despite her young age, is brave and adept at navigating herself to safety throughout all of her haphazard adventures. She has always been set apart from others by her personality. Everyone who has ever looked to her has seen someone with strength.

That is why she currently finds herself sitting in Lord Jabu-Jabu's cavernous maw. Her legs are pulled up to her chest, her arms folded lazily across them and a sorrowful expression adorns her pretty blue face. In the presence of her loyal subjects and her doting father nothing has changed - but it has.

Princess Ruto of the Zoran sub-kingdom is not the same person that everyone else sees. Of all her adventures she knows that this one is the gravest. If anyone were to discover her sorrows the entire sub-kingdom would be ablaze with concern - and resentment - and Ruto doesn't want to be a burden.

This adventure is different to all of her others and none of her usual tactics will suffice. This adventure is not one that requires movement or combat, but instead finds itself requiring temperance and control. She sighs and tilts her head to the side. Ruto is on the verge of leaving childhood behind in more ways than one. This changing has been hard and she doesn't know when it will be over. All she knows is that this adventure can only be ended by a reunion and she has no power over when or where it will happen.

For Ruto is not simply a young princess anymore. In truth, she hasn't been for over a year now. She can't turn back. That option ceases to exist as Ruto has known that it always has. She has changed and grown. Her regality no longer affords her protection and a minuscule part of her doesn't mind. In her mind she is stripped bare - a girl, weak and vulnerable. She is fearful of the consequences and the waiting and the ending.

Ruto's adventure is one of emotions. Time is honing her control and has long since ended the tears that she only dared shed at night when she was most alone. It is not for her beloved, departed mother that she is on such a journey. The catalyst was so minute that it had taken her a long time before she finally realised what it was. To this very day she still can't recall when it began or how it blossomed into what it now is. Ruto no longer searches for the cause and the exact moment. She finds that it doesn't matter. Her emotions are the only importance and how she feels deep within is not sorrowful but adoring.

"Who do you think I shall see first, my love or the lunar light at its brightest?" Ruto muses quietly.

Lord Jabu-Jabu growls in response and she pats his tongue. She sighs sadly. It has been over three years since she last saw her love. He had snuck back through the waterfall to meet with her on several occasions. He had never stayed for long and always seemed so anxious to depart. Ruto looks down at her fidgeting hands. She's still as restless as she was when she finally realised that it had been too long since his previous visit.

Her sorrow wavers on the edge of frustration and she huffs angrily. Her arms fold across her chest. A journey of emotions is never-ending, but when one is forced into a deep journey it truly brings that sentiment to the fore. Ruto has grown strong and has gained control but the sorrow of her heart has always increased at the exact same pace. Her suffering seems unlikely to ever be alleviated.

With an exhausted, unrequited sigh all of her anger dissipates. She slumps forward and her eyes grow dull. The bright exuberance of her life was extinguished upon his final departure. It seems as though he will never return. If that is the case Ruto doesn't know what she will do. She could never hope to love another so deeply and truly. At such drear times she almost envies her mother's short life.

Lord Jabu-Jabu wails and Ruto leaps to her feet. She runs to hide behind his back tooth and he opens his mouth. She uses this as her opportunity to leap into the beautiful crystalline waters. Lord Jabu-Jabu flaps his fins to mask the sound of her submergence. The Zoran who has been designated turns to Ruto's father.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu has been like this for a long time. I wonder if he is alright,"

The king replies, solemnly. "Speak to the people. We must find another Link to assist us by searching through our great Lord Jabu-Jabu,"

Ruto glares at their watery reflections icily. Her distaste for such treatment is not something that she keeps as a secret. If she were any less emotionally stable then she would have challenged them on the matter immediately. Unfortunately, she knows better than to challenge them outright and so she withdraws from their sight. The soft splashes of their departure reach her and she hugs Lord Jabu-Jabu's fin apologetically. After Link had departed her father had forbidden her from going anywhere near Lord Jabu-Jabu. It had broken her heart as the Zoran deity was her only true friend. She had, of course, decided to pay no heed to the order. It was then that she had begun to open up to her friend. Even though there was no response she knew that he was listening to her every word. He seemed to truly care for what she was telling him. Ruto sighs, patting Lord Jabu-Jabu's fin, and then begins to swim away.

Ruto has waited for Link. She still waits for Link. She knows that she will continue to wait for Link - no matter what, or who, comes along.

**Author's Note: Written 28.06.12**


End file.
